You Swear I'll Kiss You
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Who knew swearing could have perks. random Liley oneshot


**You Swear I'll Kiss You**

Miley's POV

"Yes, come on over tonight and I'll show you the bike…alright bye." Jackson ended his phone call and looked at me. "And that's how you do it."

"What..lie? You do realize you're setting a terrible example for me right?" I said back to him.

We were both in the kitchen. I was sitting at the bar with my head resting in my arms. And after Jackson got off the phone, he walked to the fridge and got himself an evening snack- ice cream was the usual. Even though it was a Friday night, it was late and I was tired. I had to wake up early the next day for a Hannah meeting. Dad was out on a date and I wasn't waiting up for him; I was just awake because Jackson was being loud.

"Yeah you're right, but now that you realized that on your own, I shouldn't have to feel guilty." He said and continued to scoop out his ice cream.

I just rolled my eyes. "Jackson, why do you have a date right now anyway? It's getting late and you know I have to get up early tomorrow." I mumbled, grumpily.

"Oh come on Miles, it's not really a date. I was just telling Julie that-"

"You're a professional motocross racer. I know!" His attempts at getting girls were finally getting to me. "Jackson, would you just stop?! You know what, hold on…" I grabbed the phone off the counter and hit redial.

"Miles, what are you doing?" he stopped in mid bite of his ice cream. I didn't answer him, I just answered the phone when Julie picked up.

"Julie? Yeah hi this is Miley, Jackson's little sister." As soon as Jackson heard who it was; I was now being chased for the phone, around the island in the kitchen. "Listen I just thought you might like to know that Jackson has stopped racing since, well I guess you could say since he was born." Jackson suddenly stopped chasing me in order to give me a death glare. "Yeah, so I just thought I'd save you the trip of coming over here only to see this jerk…Alright it was nice talking to you too, bye." Then as soon as I got off the phone Jackson started yelling, which I had prepared myself for.

"What the hell is the matter with you Miley?! You're the one who's the jerk!" he walked up to me and pointed.

"Would you just shut up and stop yelling? I just did you a favor." I waved him away and took my seat at the bar again.

"Are you kidding me, that is such bull crap! She is one of the hottest girls in school and I was about to score with her; yeah that's right, me who is one of the-"

"Totally not hottest. Would you stop yelling already? And would you just give it up? I'm sick of you lying like this all the time, just to get a girl. Oh and did you ever think about what you were gonna do next? Like how you were gonna show her the bike that you don't have. So you kinda wanna thank me."

"No, actually I really don't. Do you know how long it took me to get hooked up with that girl? And the rep I had built up has now been destroyed! What you did was just evil, so now I'm gonna get even."

"Ha! How? You don't have anything on me." This was amusing now, because he didn't have anything on me. Although I did hold one secret, but as far as I knew he didn't know that.

He picked up the phone and pushed a few numbers. "Yeah I do have something on you…you have a crush on someone…." Then he pushed a few more numbers. "…and you haven't told them yet." He smirked.

"What, what makes you think I like anyone? I've never said anything."

He pushed another number. "Yeah I know, but I'm just observant." He smirked again. I was a bit scared now but there was no way he could know.

"Jackson who are you calling?"

He pushed the last number and then did the same thing I did to him; I didn't get an answer until the phone was answered.

"Hey Lilly it's Jackson." My eyes widened when I heard who it was, but then I tried to act casual. "Look I know it's a little late, but Miley has something _really_ important she needs to tell you, I don't think it can wait until tomorrow. So do you think you could come over…Great, see you in a minute, bye Lilly." Jackson smiled in satisfaction as he hung up. "Well I think that evens things up, don't you?"

"Why would it? What's so important that I have to tell Lilly?" I shrugged and said in my most casual voice, which was rather convincing, 'cause he bought it for a second.

"W-wait, that's what I was talking about, that's what I have on you; Lilly's your crush right? Don't you like Lilly?"

I couldn't believe he had figured it out. I didn't think I was obvious at any point. And what was I supposed to say to this now?

"I do not like Lilly ok? I'm her best friend and best friends are meant to stay that way." It wasn't a confident sounding lie and he could tell. Now there was no denying it. I had been caught.

"Miles you do, I know you do. Every time you look at her, you have a look like nothing else in the world matters….but her."

"Ok fine Jackson, but why are you so cool about this?"

"Well I'm you're brother and I support you. But like I said before, I'm getting even by making you tell her when you're not ready. And besides, she may not feel the same anyway, so you two might not be friends anymore. Just like you did to me and Julie...oh and my rep at school now." Then Lilly suddenly appeared at the door. "Good luck." He whispered. Then I walked over to the couch and sat down, Lilly sat next to me.

"Hey Miles, so what's so important?"

"Oh well I was just gonna say that…" I glanced over at Jackson who was still in the kitchen, who I also wanted to shoot now. He just looked back at me and raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to say something. And he continued stuffing his face with ice cream. "…that uh, Jackson has to uh…go to the hospital. Yep, tomorrow morning 'cause he sprained his leg."

Lilly looked at me, then looked over at Jackson's legs which were underneath the bar, on the bar stool he was sitting on and they were jiggling a little in anticipation. I smacked myself in the forehead. Then Lilly looked back over at me and gave me an unconvincing look. I couldn't blame her.

"Sprained his leg? Miley, it's past 10 already. I had to beg my Mom to come over right now. What's the real reason?"

She stared me down. I hated it when she did that. I wasn't complaining, because her eyes were so beautiful, but she always had me from there and I couldn't look away now.

"D-d-did I say he hurt his leg? What I meant to say is that Jackson wanted to tell you something, isn't that right Jackson?" I demanded as I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. "After all you're the one that called her this late, so you should have something to say!" I said through gritted teeth as I walked closer to him and tried to be intimidating.

"B-but Miley, you're the one who li-" I cut him off.

"No Jackson, I shouldn't have to say anything. Just because I called that girl-"

"Now I get to get even." Jackson said, trying to sound proud.

"This isn't getting even and I did you a favor, so you should-"

"I am so not gonna thank you for what you did."

"What you've been doing and saying to girls is so annoying Jackson. You need to stop!"

"Yeah and thanks to you I'm not gonna be getting girls for awhile. But yours is right in front of you, so go get her." He smirked. I smacked him upside the head.

"What?!" Lilly suddenly said as she got up from the couch and walked over to us. "What is he talking about Miles?"

"Nothing, Jackson stop!"

"Oh yes I am. Lilly, Miley like-"

"Jackson I said shut up! You're full of nothing but bull sh-"

Lilly obviously didn't like the fighting or the language that I was about to use. So once her lips met mine, just for those two seconds, that shut _me_ up.

"Watch your language Miles." She smirked once she pulled away and looked at me. My eyes were wide with shock.

"But, but you just, and and I-I-I-"

"Whoa, don't watch it that much or you might hurt yourself." She giggled.

I took a deep breath, ready to talk. "Lilly you just _kissed_ me and I didn't even say anything, neither did-"

"Yeah you were a bit of a giveaway and Jackson helped. I was also tired of you two fighting, so I stopped you before saying something you might regret."

"Oh yeah, sorry. So I guess you know that I like you and does this mean you feel the same way?" I asked hopefully, even though I knew what the answer might be.

"Well duh! Of course I do silly." She lightly punched me in the shoulder and then intertwined our hands. "Where does Jackson fit into all this anyway?" Lilly asked and looked over at him and so did I as I spoke.

"Oh he's just annoyed that I called up a girl to cancel her coming over; a girl that Jackson lied to about racing again. He still hasn't thanked me for saving his sorry a-"

Once again Lilly gave me another peck on the lips to shut me up.

"Hey Miles, I told you to cut that out."

Then this gave me an idea. "Well I don't know, maybe I should start swearing more often if you're going to keep kissing me." I flirted.

"Yeah, yeah you two are into each other. Isn't that cute? Well I'll be in my room." Jackson said in a grumpy tone and walked upstairs with his half empty, bowl of ice cream.

"Is he still grumpy about that girl?" Lilly asked.

"That, and he thought that by me telling you this, you might not feel the same way, so he was trying to get even."

"Oh well, too bad it didn't work for him." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah thanks Lil."

"Hey, do you wanna go take a walk on the beach?"

"Now? Are you joking? You know I have to get up early for a Hannah meeting tomorrow."

"Come on, how about I sleep over and you know your Dad."

"Yeah, Daddy can be a sucker for a sob story sometimes. I'm sure Hannah doesn't have to be there tomorrow, just Dad. So sure, what the he-"

Once more, Lilly cut me off with a quick kiss.

"What? That wasn't a swear word?" I said.

"Yeah I know, but maybe I just wanted to kiss you." Lilly smiled.

I giggled. "Ok well let's go. And don't worry, Jackson will never notice."

Then we walked, hands intertwined, out along the shore of the moonlit beach.

It was dark enough and hardly anyone was there. So we stole an occasional kiss and soon sat down once we were far down the beach. After a few minutes of looking out at the calm, moonlit ocean, I spoke up.

"Well we better get back now, Jackson might actually find out that we're gone. Plus my Dad will be home in about ten minutes."

Then Lilly got up and as I got up from the ground, my foot slid from beneath me and I fell back down. It hurt.

"Ow, that hurt sh-"

Lilly quickly grabbed my hands with hers and pulled me up. She pulled me right up to her lips so I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Hey, language." she pointed at me.

"Ha, thanks Lil." I smirked.

"So are you ready for a sleep over?" she flirted.

"Oh I know that kind of flirt; yes I definitely am."

Then with that we quickly walked back up the beach, arms linked with each others.

**A/N** Yeah a bit random, but still review...


End file.
